Stripping tools used for stripping tubes holding copper communications media have been known for many years. More recently, tube slitters have been developed for optical fiber cables. For instance, Genovese, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,549, disclose such a tool having blades mounted on opposing sides of a passage.